I've always loved you
by prettylittleliarshaleb
Summary: Hanna and Caleb are best friends but Caleb wants to be more than friends. Caleb doesn't approve of Hanna's new boyfriend, he's dangerous and older but Hanna is completely head-over-heels for him. When he tells her that she can't see Caleb anymore, what will she do? Will Caleb ever confess his love for her? Read to find out! HALEB!
1. She's gone

**Hey guys! I'm really excited for this one and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Hey you" Hanna said sitting in front of Caleb at the table he was on in the brew.

"Hey" He said not looking up from his phone.

"Who you texting?" She said noticing how in depth he was looking at it. "Is it a girl, do i know her, is she pretty!?" She said excitedly with a big smile.

With that he looked up so he could defend himself. "No Its not a girl. I'm working on somebody's phone"

"Your still doing that? Why don't you stop working on other peoples phones and start asking girls out"

"I need the money, not a girlfriend"

"Your foster mum brought you a lovely apartment though, what else do you need?"

"She may have brought me the apartment but I still need to pay monthly rent and I need food and clothes"

"Fine, I get it." She rolled her eyes. "Do you wanna come over later?"

"That depends, is your boyfriend gonna be there" He muttered. He hated saying that; 'your boyfriend'.

"I know you don't approve of him but Eric's a nice guy, and no he's not coming over"

"Great, then I'll be there."

"Why don't you like him! He's not that bad, you just need to get to know him"

Caleb and Hanna have known each other since last year but Caleb has always wanted to be more than friends. His chance to be with her disappeared when she started going out with Eric. Hanna is 17 but Eric is 19 and Caleb just turned 20. Caleb didn't like that she was dating an older guy.

"I already know him. I know that he gets drunk a lot and that you two are always alone in his apartment..."

"Don't even go there. You say its bad that I date a guy 2 years older than me but your my best friend and your 3 years older than me" Hanna protested.

"What if your not ready to do things that he wants to do?"

"If you mean sex, he hasn't tried or done anything so you can get that out your mind" She snapped.

He admired how honest and straight to the point she was but her smart mouth always made him annoyed- even though it was kinda funny. "No, not all about sex. You said he was in prison for 6 months last year. Does that not worry you?"

"He's not gonna hurt me"

Caleb raised his eyebrows at that. "Then remind me again why he was in jail?"

She didn't reply, she simply kept her gaze low.

"See, you can't even admit it" Caleb said. "He was in jail because him and his friends were stalking some guy and killed him. You can see why I don't trust him and why I don't want you alone with hi-"

"He's not like that anymore! And for your information, they were stalking the guy for a good reason and he wasn't the one who killed him"

Caleb continued working on the phone. "Thats not what I've heard" He muttered.

"You're an ass. Why have you never liked any of my boyfriends?"

He couldn't tell her that the reason he hated all her boyfriends is because he knew that they would end with her being heart-broken and he would be left listening to her cry about how much she liked them when all he wanted to do was be with her. All of her other boyfriends weren't even that bad- he just didn't like anyone else touching her, but there was something about Eric which Caleb didnt like. He didnt trust him and he had heard all sorts of things about him.

"I didn't mind the others but I have a bad feeling about Eric"

Hanna sighed. "Well your just gonna have to get over it cause I like him and he likes me"

Caleb looked up to see Eric walking behind Hanna, coming towards the table they were on.

He slipped his hands round the back of Hanna's waist and she squealed.

"You scared me!" She laughed.

"Hey baby" He said then kissing her.

Caleb felt awkward being in front of them while they were making out, but he just carried on working on the phone, pretending not to notice.

"You ready to go?" Hanna asked Eric after they finished a heated make-out-sess.

"Sure, let me just get a coffee to-go" He replied.

After Eric had left the table to get a coffee, Caleb looked up at Hanna again.

"Where you going?" Caleb asked.

"We're going back to his apartment"

He laughed slightly while shaking his head.

"Caleb stop! Stop thinking you know him! You haven't even given him a chance. Stop trying to be my dad and start trying to be my friend" She said before grabbing her bag and walking out with Eric.

* * *

Hanna and Eric were sitting on his couch in his apartment watching the football. They weren't really watching it considering Hanna was ranting about Caleb throughout.

"I mean, he doesn't even try. All he does is judge you and not once has he made an effort with you" She said.

Eric wasn't really listening so he didnt answer, but she didnt even notice.

"Would it kill him to like anyone I go out with?" She continued. "Why can't he just-"

"Hanna" He cut her off. "Look, maybe you should just cut him out of your life."

She took a hard time processing his words. "What?"

"Clearly he doesn't care enough for you and he's trying to break us up by saying bad things about me. I don't want you seeing him"

"But...But he's my best friend"

"Would a best friend try and stop you from being happy?" He tried convincing her. Eric didn't like Caleb. "Don't talk to him again"

Hanna thought hard. _Maybe he was right? Maybe Caleb was just trying to come between me and Eric? Maybe he was doing it because Eric was taking his best friend away from him?_ All these thoughts running through her head, she thought she was gonna faint. She really didnt want to loose her best friend but she didnt want to loose her boyfriend either.

"Its me or him Han. Think about it..." Eric said then getting a drink from the kitchen.

Her heart broke at that but She knew what she had to do.

* * *

 _'Knock Knock Knock'_

Caleb walked to his door and opened it to see Hanna.

"Hey Han, what up?"

"Hey...I ugh...I need to talk to you"

"Sure come in" He said standing by the side of the door so she could enter. "Is everything okay?"

She was silent, just standing there, fidling with her cuticles with her gaze low as she tried to think of what to say.

"Han?"

He saw the tears welling up in her eyes and started getting worried.

"Hanna, dont worry. Whatever it is I'm here for you" He said stroking her arm and crouching down slightly to her level.

"No don't make this harder for me" She said stepping away from him and wiping her tears.

"Make what harder?"

She took a deep sigh before answering. "I can't see you anymore" She said quietly, not making eye contact.

"What do you mean?"

"Eric doesn't want me to see you or be friends with you"

"Are you serious right now?"

"He thinks your driving a wedge in our relationship and... and so do I"

"No you don't. I know you don't feel that way. Please...please don't let him manipulate you like this"

"He's not manipulating me, this is my own choice. I can't see you anymore Caleb. I'm sorry" She said then rushing out the door in tears and ran down the apartment block stairs, ignoring Caleb calling after her.

* * *

 **Whats gonna happen next? Is Eric a good guy or has he got a** **secret? Will Hanna and Caleb's relationship be gone for good- no, we all know thats not true (;**

 **Thanks guys, please review! xx**


	2. She's back

**Hi beauties! Hope you** like **xx**

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

"Wait, you and Caleb haven't spoken since?" Emily tried understanding.

"No, I haven't and its killing me" Hanna said burying her face in her hands.

"I don't understand, if its killing you to not see him then why can't you just-"

"Because Eric said I had to chose" Hanna cut her off.

"And you chose Eric? Why?"

"Cause he's my boyfriend and-"

"But Caleb's your best friend. You and Caleb know everything about each other but you and Eric have only been going out for what? Three months? If you were to tell Eric about A, you know in your heart that he would leave you, but if you were to tell Caleb about A, you know that he would be by your side."

Hanna was silent thinking about what Emily was saying. She was right. Caleb always has been and is always there for her.

"If Eric told you to chose between him or me, what would you do?" Emily asked.

"You know I would chose you"

"Then why didn't you chose Caleb?"

"Em, thats completely different"

"Different how?"

Hanna couldn't answer that. She's just so head-over-heels for Eric that she forgot how much Caleb means to her.

* * *

Aria and Spencer were doing some shopping when they spotted Eric with three other guys down an alley way.

"Is that Eric?" Aria asked Spencer.

"It is, but whats he doing?"

"I don't know"

They moved to the side and peered behind the wall so they couldn't be seen.

"Oh My God!" Aria whisper-yelled as they both saw Eric take a knife out of his pocket and held it to one of the guys throats.

"Shh!" Spencer said as she tried to hear what Eric and the other two men were yelling in this guys face.

They couldn't quite hear what they were saying but when Aria bumped into a trash can behind her and all the men turned round.

"We gotta go" Spencer said as they ran away from the alley way.

When they stopped running, they got into Spencer's car.

"Where are we going?" Aria asked.

"To Hanna's, we need to warn her about Eric" Spencer replied.

* * *

Spencer and Aria had driven to Hanna's but little did they know that Hanna was already at Eric's house waiting for him to come home with their takeaway food. Spencer and Aria were too late.

Hanna was watching TV when she heard the post man slip some letters through Eric's letter box. She picked them up but was confused when it said ' _Keith Ryan'_ on all of the letters.

She looked up who Keith Ryan was to see if this was his old house or something but on _Daily Mail_ it had pictures of Eric saying 'WANTED'.

"What?" She muttered under her breath. Maybe Eric was lying, maybe he _was_ troubled, maybe he did do all those things that Hanna just thought were rumors.

Was he dangerous after all?

Hanna grabbed all her things including the letters and practically ran out the door but as she opened it, Eric was standing there, waiting for her.

"I see you found my mail" He said.

"W-who are you?" She said, petrified.

He grabbed her wrists and backed her into the wall, holding a knife to her throat just like he had done to someone else earlier that day.

"I thought I wasn't gonna have to kill you but you found out who I am, so now I have to"

"Why are you on the run?" She asked shakily.

"I'm a serial killer Hanna, you were just my next victim. I was waiting for the right time but you fell for me and your too hot to die. I was gonna bang you then kill you but now I have to kill you since you know who I am...Unless you want one last fling before you die..."

"Your an asshole!" She shouted with tears running down her face.

He laughed before answering. "Your so cute. I'll let you die the easy way" He said before chucking the knife somewhere on the ground and throwing his fist against her face, causing her to fall to the ground.

Hanna may not have been school smart but she was damn good at reading people. He was going to knock her out and stab her. The punch he threw was hard but it wasn't hard enough to knock her out, but she pretended it had so she could get away.

He thought she was knocked out and turned around to look for the knife he had thrown somewhere on the ground and as soon as he had his back to her, Hanna grabbed her purse, ran out the door and sprinted down the stairs.

* * *

' _Knock Knock Knock'_

Caleb heard three soft knocks on his door. He recognized those knocks anywhere, they were Hanna's, but that couldn't be possible considering she won't talk to him.

He opened it not looking who it was, to see Hanna standing there in tears, with blood all over her nose.

He didn't say anything, he simply held out his arms and held her trembling body while she cried even more.

"What happened baby?" He whispered while stroking her hair. He always did that when she was upset about her friends, her dad or if she had just had a break-up, but she was never this upset.

She just looked up at him and didn't speak, she was too upset and most of all scared- but she felt safer in his arms.

"Did someone hurt you?, your nose is bleeding" He whispered.

"It was...It was Eric..." She managed to get out with the tears.

"He hit you? Why?"

"He wanted to k-kill me"

There was so much running through Caleb's mind at that moment but as soon as she said that, he froze.

"He's not who he says he is Caleb, he's a murderer. I was just one of the many names on his list" She continued.

Caleb was speechless. Someone tried to hurt Hanna. _His_ Hanna. She was the sweetest person he had ever met, a lot of people try to be in her life but not all of them are lucky enough, so why would this guy mess up his chance?

They stood there for a few seconds until Caleb broke the silence. "Let me clean your nose, its still bleeding"

She gave him a small smile and followed him into the kitchen.

He lifted her onto the counter and stood between her legs, while starting to gently clean her nose with a tissue.

"Should we call the police?" He asked.

"No" She immediately replied.

"Why?, we need to, he's dangerous"

"Because he's been working with people, remember. If I rat him out then his 'friends' will come after me"

He understood but if he couldn't get this guy locked up, he defiantly wasn't letting him go that easy.

There faces were inches apart and they were looking into each others eyes for a good few minutes.

"Thank you" She said.

"Its okay, I've had a few bloody noses after fights myself" He said still dabbing the tissue on her nose.

"No, I mean thank you for letting me in and taking care of me. I thought you would have kicked me on the streets after what I did to you"

"Hanna you know I would never kick you on the streets. I care about you so much, I'm not gonna let some scumbag come between us and ruin that."

"But I chose him over you, I let him make me think that you were trying to break us up. I don't deserve you"

"What? More like I don't deserve you. When I was living on the streets with no one, you took me in. You helped me in so many ways. Hanna, you are the greatest person in my life and I have never met anyone more sweet, caring and beautiful, with the cutest laugh and the ability to light up any room just by smiling"

She giggled at what he said. "Beautiful huh?" She joked with a huge smile on her face.

"Absolutely beautiful" He confirmed with a wide grin.

They both laughed and then Caleb was taken off guard when she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Your the best" She whispered.

* * *

Later that night, Hanna and Caleb were lying in bed watching TV but Hanna was practically asleep.

When Caleb noticed she was out, he turned off the TV, drew the curtains and tucked her in the blankets.

He snuggled down next to her and she cuddled into him.

"Caleb?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"...I'm scared" She said, so quiet that he barely heard her.

"Of what babe?" He said being concerned.

"When I found out who Eric really was, he said he had to kill me. Whats stopping him from trying again?"

"Han, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay? After your mum leaves to go to Dubai tomorrow with Ted, you can stay with me"

"Caleb, you've done enough, you don't have to do that and her and Ted are going away for two weeks and-"

"I'm not letting you home alone with a murderer on the loose for two whole weeks"

She couldn't help but smile at how protective he is. "Thank you"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, there will be more to** **come. Can you guys guess what might happen next?**

 **Please review, love you all xxx**


	3. She's drunk

**Hi guys, hope you like this chapter xx**

"Caleb, please go with me" Hanna pleaded, sitting above him on top of the counter as he ate his lunch on the stool.

"Hanna, I'm not going to some party with a bunch of your school friends"

"Why not? It will be so much fun and we can just hang out together"

"Why do we have to go to a party to hang out? We can hang out here"

"Caleb, we've been locked in this apartment for days -not that I don't love it and I appreciate you letting me stay here-, but we need to get out."

"No" He simply said.

"Ugh Fine! But you will regret it because I am gonna have a blast"

"I'm sure you will" He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm gonna go get ready"

"Get ready? You still have 2 hours until the party"

"So?"

"You seriously can't take that long?"

"Hey, you try doing makeup, hair, choosing outfits and shoes and jewelry to match -and _not_ take two hours." She said then walking into the bedroom to get ready.

* * *

After Hanna had got ready, she walked out the bedroom to see Caleb watching a movie, but when he looked up to see her, he was in complete awe of her beauty.

She chose to wear a long-sleeved, short black dress, which had a cleavage slit all the way down to just above her belly button. It was so tight, so it clung to her curves perfectly and made her ass look great. Her makeup was flawless, she had heavy eye makeup and lined her lips with a nude color to make them look natural, but full. Her shoes were nude-pink and _very_ high.

She didn't notice he was looking at her cause she was fumbling around in her purse for her phone.

"What?" She said when she finally noticed he was staring at her.

"N-nothing. Your just...Nothing." He stuttered.

"Okay, well Aria's waiting outside, I'll see you later" She said, half-way to the door.

"Bye" He said.

"Bye" She said then leaving.

If only he could tell her how he really felt.

* * *

Later that night Caleb was working on somebody's phone when his own phone started ringing. It was Aria.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Caleb" Aria said.

"Hey Aria, is everything okay?"

"Hanna's drunk and I'm meant to drop her off, but I can't get her out and she said she's only going home if you come get her"

Caleb laughed at how Hanna could be. "Okay, where are you?"

"Noel Kahn's cabin, do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, tell her I'll be there in 10"

"Okay, thanks Caleb" Aria said, then hanging up.

Around 10 minutes later, Caleb parked outside Noel's cabin and got out so he could find Hanna.

He spotted Aria so he made his way through the crowd of drunken teens.

"Hey Aria"

"Hey Caleb, thank you for coming"

"No worry's, where's Hanna?"

"I'm not sure, but she's drunk out of her mind so we better find her before she does something crazy"

Caleb and Aria walked around looking for Hanna and when Aria spotted her, she was talking angrily to some guy in the corner. She was so drunk so he was holding her up, but it was probably just an excuse to put his hands on her hips.

"I found her, but she seems kinda busy..." Aria said to Caleb, pointing to Hanna.

"Who's she talking to?" Caleb asked.

"That's Andy, her ex-boyfriend. They just broke up when you two became friends"

"Why did they breakup?"

"They broke up because he became obsessed with her and wouldn't let her leave his side. We barely saw her at the time but she eventually broke up with him but He didn't take the break-up so well."

"How come she's never mentioned it to me?

"Well...stuff happened that she kinda wanted to forget about it, she didn't tell anyone, so you probably shouldn't tell her I told you"

"Don't worry, I won't"

Andy leaned in to kiss Hanna but there lips only touched for a second before she pulled away and slapped him right across the cheek and stormed off.

"Hanna" Aria called.

"Oh...Hey guys" She slurred.

"Is that guy bothering you?" Caleb asked.

"No, I-I just wanna go home" She replied.

She was so drunk that she almost fell into Aria because she couldn't stand up.

"Okay Han, lets get you home" Aria laughed.

Caleb put his arm around her as they walked out to keep her steady.

"It's okay Aria, I got her from here. Are you okay to drive?" He said once they were outside.

"Yeah, I didn't drink, but thanks for coming to get her" Aria said.

"That's okay"

Andy suddenly grabbed Hanna's arm and twisted her around.

"This isn't over, I'm not done with you" He whispered in her ear and then walked back into the party.

"What was that all about?" Caleb asked.

"Ugh...um... nothing" She replied.

"Well I better get going, bye Caleb, Bye Han" Aria said walking to her car.

"Come one then Han, lets get you home" Caleb said.

They got in the car and started to drive back to Caleb's apartment. Sadly Caleb's apartment was on the third floor so they had a lot of stairs to climb.

Hanna was only up the forth step but she had almost tripped on each one and he had laughed at her each time.

"C'mere" He said, lifting her up bridal-style.

Her head was on his chest and she was drooling on his shirt.

"Who was that guy you were talking to earlier?" He asked.

"An idiot" She replied.

He unlocked the door and laid her on the bed and grabbed the bin and put it next to her.

"Thank you" She said sleepily. "Your the best. Your so much better than Andy. You would never hit me" She whispered.

"What?" He said shocked.

She didn't reply, she was already asleep.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one, please review! Tell me what kind of things yuo want to happen next, I love hearing your ideas. Btw there will be more with Eric explaining what happened and you will find out more about Andy xx**


	4. The Hangover

**Thank you guys for your lovely reviews! Hope you love this one! xx**

Hanna had finally woken up with a pounding head and an awful hangover. Caleb was no longer in bed with her and when she looked at the clock on the bed-side table, it was 3:00pm.

She wrapped herself in a blanket and went to the lounge, where Caleb was watching TV. She slumped herself next to him and laid her legs over his lap.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No, I feel like shit. What happened last night?"

"You were drunk at the party and when Aria tried to take you home you kicked up a fuss and said you would only go home if I came and got you"

"Oh my god thats so embarrassing"

"Do you remember anything at all that happened?"

"Not really"

"When Aria and I found you at the party, you were talking to some guy. I think you said his name was Andy"

"Oh right. Yeah I remember that" She said, not-so-happy about where this conversation was heading.

"What's the deal with you two?"

"Oh nothing, I've never seen him before. He was just some horny high school guy who can't keep his hands to himself and won't take no for an answer" She lied. She wanted to tell him the real reason but she knew how protective he was and she needed to handle it on her own.

He knew the real reason but he couldn't tell her because Aria asked her not to.

"Okay, well if he bothers you again, you tell me"

She smiled at him. "Thanks"

"I'm gonna pick up some takeout, do you want your usual?"

"Yes please, I'm starved!"

"Kay, I'll be like 20 minutes" He said then leaving.

A few minutes after Caleb left there was a knock at the door. Hanna thought it was Caleb just forgetting his wallet or something but as soon as she opened it she tried to scream but there was a hand over her mouth.

It was Eric -and Hanna was petrified.

"Its okay Hanna, I'm not going to kill you. If I killed you, everyone would know it was me, and that can't happen. I just came here to tell you that I'm leaving town, but remember, I found you once, I can find you again and I will send people after you, so you better not tell anyone about me. Okay?"

Hanna nodded with her eyes wide.

He took his hand away from her mouth and gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye Hanna" He winked and then walked away.

Hanna felt like she was going to faint and then throw up. At least she knew that he was gone but now she can defiantly not tell anyone about him.

* * *

Caleb came back but Hanna was still in shock of what happened.

He was unpacking the takeaway bag and she was debating whether or not to tell him, but I guess she had to so he wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Ugh...Caleb?" She said.

"Yeah"

"Um...Eric came-"

"Eric? What the hell does he want? Thats it I'm calling the police-"

"No Caleb! He came over to tell me that he was leaving town and that we can't tell anyone or he would send people after me"

Caleb was silent. He wasn't happy that he came round and he wasn't happy that he threatened Hanna.

"Please Caleb, promise me you won't say anything, I only told you so you wouldn't worry" She pleaded.

He sighed. "Ugh, fine. But only if you tell me the real reason why you were talking to Andy"

"I told you, he's just some fuckboy trying to get himself some action, now can we just drop it" She snapped.

"Okay okay, I get it, calm down" He laughed.

"Caleb, don't tell me to calm down, you know that makes me angry" She said.

"Yes I do, because I know you better than anyone, so I know that your lying about Andy"

She sighed. He _did_ know her better than anyone and she couldn't lie around him.

"You know what, I'm not hungry anymore, I'm just gonna take a bath" She said storming out of the kitchen to the bathroom.

* * *

Hanna was running a bath on the phone to Aria. She was sitting at the edge of the bath, waiting for the water to fill up, while Aria was on speaker. Caleb was walking to the bedroom where he heard her talking and he couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"But Aria, Andy said he wasn't gonna give up. I'm scared to be around him" She said.

"It's okay, he thinks that your at home, he doesn't know where you really are"

"Yeah but I can't hide here forever, I'm gonna have to face him someday." Hanna said upset. "By the way, thanks for telling Caleb, that really helped." She added sarcastically.

"Sorry about that, but its better he knows"

"He doesn't, I had to lie to him"

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Because you know Caleb, he's just so protective and-"

"Hanna, he cares about you. He just doesn't want to see you get hurt"

"I guess..."

"Han, I gotta go, my mum's calling"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" Aria said hanging up.

Hanna turned around and jumped when she saw Caleb standing at the doorway.

"God Caleb, you scared me! Eavesdrop much?"

"Hanna we need to talk"

"Yeah we need to talk, we need to talk about you listening in on my conversations!"

"This is still _my_ bathroom" He said crossing his arms.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him with a bitchy face before replying. "You know what?, your right. This is your bathroom, so I'm just gonna go over to Aria's house where I'm welcome" She said pushing past him.

He twisted her round and kept his hands on her hips so she couldn't move.

"Caleb let go of me!" She squealed, struggling out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"Not until you speak to me" He said calmly. "You said you were scared to be around Andy... Why?"

"I'm not scared" She said confidently but lied.

"Hanna, last night you were drunk and you were talking about him, and then you said that he hit you" He said firmly.

She didn't make eye-contact with him, she just tried wiggling out of his grasp.

She was beginning to be more upset than angry and her eyes were welling with tears.

"Did this guy hurt you?" He whispered, genuinely concerned.

She bit her lip and fought back the tears, as she finally made eye-contact with him.

His question was answered as one small tear escaped her gorgeous blue eyes.

"It was nothing. It was only a few times..." She muttered.

"Hanna, it doesn't matter if he only did it _once_ , he still did it. Guys aren't supposed to hit girls, its a fact"

"It happened a long time ago, so you can just forget about it, okay?" She said crying softly.

"I'm sorry, I just...I just can't imagine how anyone could ever hurt you." He said sweetly, wiping her tears.

She gave him a small smile before he kissed her forehead.

* * *

 **Hi guys! You guys are defo gonna get some Haleb action in the next chapter (sorry its taken so long) xx**

 **review please xxx**


	5. Best Birthday Ever

**Thank you for my lovely reviews on the last chapter, hope you like the one (: xx**

Hanna woke up early because today was special. It was Caleb's birthday.

She made breakfast for him, but she didn't make any for herself because she doesn't eat breakfast.

"Happy birthday" She said excitedly when he finally walked into the kitchen, walking over and bringing him into a quick hug.

"You made breakfast?" He said happy but surprised.

"Yes Caleb, believe it or not, I _do_ know how to cook" She said putting the fried egg from the pan to the plate.

"You didn't have to do all this" He said sitting on the bar stool.

"Yes I did Caleb, you've been so good to me these past few days, so the least I can do is give you the best birthday ever" She said sitting next to him.

"Well this breakfast is lovely, so thank you" He said eating. "Did you not make any for yourself?"

"You know I don't eat breakfast"

"But your body is perfect, one piece of toast won't ruin that" He said passing her one of his pieces of toast.

She blushed and quickly took it from him so that he wouldn't be staring at her reddening cheeks.

"Fine I'll eat it, but first I have to give you my present"

She grabbed a box and passed it to him.

"Hanna, you didn't have to get me anything"

"Just open it" She rolled her eyes.

He opened the box to see the very expensive watch he had wanted.

"Oh my god, this must have cost you a fortune!"

"Try it on" She said.

He put it on and admired it.

"Thank you so much" He whispered then hugging her.

"Thats okay, we need to get ready cause were going out to lunch and then later we're going to my house and everyone's gonna meet us there for a small party"

* * *

Later that day Hanna had taken Caleb for lunch and went straight to her house, where Toby, Spencer, Aria, Ezra and Emily had later arrived.

Hanna had ordered loads of pizza for dinner and had gotten loads of drink with her fake ID.

Caleb gets along really well with Toby because he's also 21, and Ezra as well because he was also older. He loved every one of Hanna's friends even though the girls were much younger than him, and he liked how Toby and Ezra look out for Hanna and have been for the last few years.

They were all quite tipsy already but Hanna and Caleb were both drunk.

Hanna and Caleb were laughing and Cuddling and whispering things in each others ears and everyone was laughing at them.

"You'd think they were a couple" Toby whispered to Spencer.

About half an hour later all the girls were completely drunk. Ezra and Toby were tipsy and would have drank more, but they needed to drive home so they couldn't.

* * *

Later that night, everyone had left so it was just Hanna and Caleb in the house.

"Lets pop open the champagne!" Hanna said excitedly.

Caleb got the champagne bottle from her fridge and started loosening the cork. When he popped it open, the champagne spayed everywhere, all over them both and they were now soaked.

They were both hysterically laughing and could barely get proper words out. It wasn't even that funny and Hanna would be really angry if she was sober because she's ruined her gucci boots, but she was too drunk to notice.

"Quick, we need to get these in the wash" Hanna said after a laughing fit.

They both took off their clothes until they were in nothing but their underwear and put the clothes in the washing machine.

Caleb couldn't help but watch her walk away as her ass swayed in her baby-pink lace panties -which were very revealing by the way.

"You know, when we first met, I had such a big crush on you" She slurred, sitting down on the couch with him.

He smiled at that. "I have such a big crush on you"

He put his hands on her hips, and she looped her hands around his neck.

"Your so hot" He whispered roughly in her ear.

She felt her heart race when his face was in front of hers. She saw his eyes drop to her lips, but he didn't do anything. He was waiting for her to make the first move, he wanted her to be sure of what she was doing. And she was. She pulled his neck down to her face and connected their lips. It was the first time they had kissed -sure, he had kissed her on the cheek and the forehead, but they were just quick pecks that meant nothing to her. This was what Caleb had wanted to do for a long time.

He picked up her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. The kiss was becoming rougher as there tongues fought furiously against each other. He carried her to her bedroom upstairs and laid on top of her. If Caleb wasn't so drunk, he wouldn't of taken advantage of her drunken state by sleeping with her, but he was drunk so he couldn't think straight.

He started working on the clasp of her bra, and as soon as he undid it, he ripped it from her perky breasts and threw it on the floor. He left a trail of kisses from her cleavage and down to her belly and then stopped so he could peel off her underwear. He couldn't help but smile as he heard and impatient moan coming from her.

"Caleb...please" She whispered frustratedly.

He smirked at her and then took off his own underwear and threw them somewhere near the other pile of clothes.

He looked at her for a moment, lying on top of her and placed a piece of her golden hair behind her ear. "Hanna, are you sure?"

She smiled like a little kid, it was cute how he cared. "I'm sure"

She gasped when he slowly entered her. She felt slight pain but it was all gone when he interlaced their fingers and started thrusting.

"Your so beautiful" He whispered.

He restarted thrusting, rougher and deeper and she couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Oh God...Caleb.." She moaned.

He was even more turned on by her soft voice moaning his name in his ear.

"Harder..." She whispered.

He obeyed her and went harder and she arched her back so he could go deeper. He grabbed her hips and twisted her around so that she was now on top. She pushed her hips forward so he was deeper inside her and he wasn't expecting it.

" _Fuck_ Hanna" He moaned.

She smiled at him and he smiled back up. Her hair was messy around her face and her breasts were on full display to him and he honestly felt like he was looking up at an angel.

She started moving her hips faster and felt closer to her peak.

"Ca-leb...I..I'm" She moaned.

He understood that she was close. "Its okay baby" He whispered back.

He overturned the situation so that he was now again on top. He thrusted harder and harder into her, desperately trying to make her reach her peak.

"Oh my god Caleb!" She screamed as her orgasm rushed over he whole body.

As soon as she came, he came too and didn't even try to hold back a loud moan.

After that, the alcohol sent them into a deep sleep.

' _Best Birthday Ever'_ Caleb thought.

 **Hey guys, hope you liked this one. What do you thinks gonna happen when they wake up? Will they remember? Please Review!**


	6. Confessions

**Hope you guys like this chapter xx**

Hanna woke up with a throbbing head and looking around the room, she didn't remember anything. She was even more confused when she saw last nights clothes on the floor and that she was naked.

Things started to add up when she saw Caleb's clothes next to hers on the floor and saw him cuddling her, naked as well. Her head was resting in his chest and he had an arm tightly wrapped around her and she had her hand wrapped loosely around his waist.

She noticed he was starting to wake up as well. He looked just as confused as she was.

"What happened?" He said squinting, rubbing his forehead.

She pulled away from his embrace and sat up, pulling the white sheets up tightly to her tanned, naked body.

"Caleb, did we...?" She said.

"I..I dunno. I think so, I kinda remember...after we spilt the champagne..."

"Ohmygod" She muttered, rubbing her temples.

He didn't really know what to think, it could have been her first time and they weren't even properly conscious. It might have been her first considering she was only 17, but given how hot she was and how many serious boyfriends she'd had, she had probably had it a thousand times.

"Was it your first?..." He asked awkwardly.

She shook her head in reply.

He gave her a confused look.

"Andy" She said, clearing things up for him.

"Wait, Caleb, did we...you know use...like, were we safe?" She stuttered, not really knowing how to word it.

Caleb sighed. "Um...I'm not sure. I'll check"

He looked in the bin and there was nothing and he looked in his jeans pocket and the 1 condom he always had on him was still there.

"Ugh...No...we didn't..." He said apologetically.

"Oh my god, How can this happen!" She said burying her face in her hands.

"Hey its gonna be okay" He comforted her.

She gave him a sympathetic smile but she was scared inside.

"Do you remember much from last night?" He asked, remembering that he told her he has a crush on her.

"Not really. I can't believe we...Is that even legal? I mean, your 21 and I'm only 17" She said quietly.

"Hanna, you know I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't so drunk, I would never take advantage of you like that, I'm so sorry th-"

"Caleb stop" She softly cut him off. "I know you wouldn't do that, every other guy would have just jumped my bones the second I was drunk enough, but I know you and you actually care about me. If only every guy was like that" She sighed.

"I just wish I wasn't so stupid and careless and made sure you were safe"

"It was my fault too. We were just both drunk and caught up in the moment"

Hanna got out of bed and got changed and Caleb did the same. They went downstairs to clean up the pizza and alcohol mess that was made last night. Hanna was holding an empty bottle of wine but she tripped on an empty beer can and dropped the glass bottle. The glass flicked up and cut Caleb's chin.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry" She said noticing the small cut that was now slightly bleeding.

"Don't worry its only small" He said.

"No no, I have to clean it up and get the glass out before it gets infected"

He sat down on the stool and She got a cloth and tweezers and slowly and carefully took the glass out.

"Seems like we've been in this situation before" Hanna laughed thinking back to when he was cleaning her bloody nose.

He laughed in return and a few minutes after she started dabbing his cut, he said something she wasn't expecting.

"Hanna...I...I think I'm falling for you" He whispered.

She was silent, processing his words. Was he serious? She wanted to be with him so bad the first few weeks of their friendship, but then she met Sean and she hasn't thought about Caleb in that way since.

"Um...I h-have...I have to go..." She stuttered, grabbing her jacket and almost running out the door.

* * *

Hanna arrived at Spencer's where Toby, Aria, Ezra and Emily were already at, since they stayed there after Caleb's party.

' _knock knock knock'_

"Hey Han" Spencer said when she saw Hanna at her door.

"Can I come in, I need to talk to you..."

"Sure" She said letting her in.

Hanna walked in and saw everyone in Spencer's living room drinking coffee.

"Hey Hanna, where's Caleb?" Toby asked.

"Ugh, he's at my house..." She said quietly, feeling very confused.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked.

"No" She replied with a cringe.

"Han, You know you can tell us anything, we're your friends. What is it?" Ezra said.

"Okay well..." She began. "We were drunk last night and we spilt champagne, so we took off our clothes and then we kinda said some stuff and we may or may not have slept together..." Hanna said, so quickly they had a hard time processing.

"You did? So why are you here?" Emily asked.

"Well, this morning he...he said that he had feelings for me and I was shocked so I kinda ran out on him..."

"Wait, you didn't know he liked you before this?" Toby asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"Caleb has had his eyes on you for the past year! I'm surprised its taken this long for him to say something" Toby laughed.

"Seriously?" Hanna said surprised. She had no idea he liked her all this time.

"Han, I thought you had a crush on him?" Aria asked.

"I did, like a year a go. I guess I kinda like him now though..." Hanna muttered.

"You guys would seriously be the perfect couple, and we can tell that you like him just as much as he likes you" Spencer said.

Hanna spent the rest of the day at Spencer's, she didn't know how or when to face Caleb. She has known all this time that she likes him but she just brushed it off. She really did want to be with him but what if she wasn't enough for him?

* * *

Hanna finally got the courage to speak to Caleb. She stopped at her house to clean the rest of the stuff up and then drove to Caleb's apartment. It was late and dark and rainy, he might even be asleep.

There wasn't a parking spot next to his apartment block so she had parked quite far away, so by the time she got to Caleb's, she was soaking wet and freezing cold.

' _Knock Knock Knock'_

Caleb opened the door to see a shivering Hanna.

"Oh...ugh..Hanna...what are you doing here" He said looking quite scared.

"Caleb, I'm so sorry I ran out on you, I was just scared to tell you what I really feel"

"Hanna...-" He started but she cut him off.

"No Caleb, let me explain." She began. "I've liked you for a long time, I just haven't been able to get my head round it. I've brushed it off because all the guys I've ever been with have just Cheated and lied and taken advantage of me, but you...you actually care. I'm just scared that if we would be together then I'll just mess it up and you would leave me because you finally realize that you can get any girl. Caleb I-" Hanna was saying before the was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Caleb, who was at the door?..." A girl said walking towards where Caleb was standing. "Oh, hello" She said to Hanna.

Hanna was completely shocked and confused. The girl was pretty, but no where near as good-looking as Hanna. In Hanna's mind, this girl was gorgeous and much prettier than her. She was tall and pale, with jet black hair and killer green eyes.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize Caleb had company..." Hanna said, looking at Caleb with her eyebrows raised, but smiling sweetly at the girl he was with.

"Oh don't worry, I was just leaving, are you here for Caleb to fix your phone?" The girl said, talking to Hanna as if she was a child.

"Yeah...Yeah something like that" Hanna said getting more angrier by the second.

"Okay, well I'll leave you to it, Bye Caleb" She said kissing him quickly. "Bye" She said smiling at Hanna, then leaving.

As soon as the girl was out of sight, Hanna gave Caleb a not-so-happy look, but before she could walk away, The girl was back.

"Sorry I almost forgot, Caleb you left your Shirt in my car from earlier" She said slowly, looking at Hanna the whole time, pulling out one of his shirts out of her handbag and handing it to him.

"What? I was never in your car?" Caleb said angry and confused.

She winked and walked away again, this time for good, but as soon as she was out if sight, Hanna stormed off.

Sadly, like he always did, he grabbed her waist and spun her around, leaning her against the wall outside his door.

"Get off me you asshole!" She squealed, struggling out if his grasp. Obviously he was much stronger than her so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Hanna calm down" He said calmly.

"No I'm not going to calm down! You and I slept together last night, and just a few hours ago, you were confessing you liked me, so why are you here now with another girl, and how could you sleep with her!" She said, tears streaming down her face as she continued to struggle.

"Hey hey, Shhh Shhh..." He said trying to calm her a little, wiping her tears with his thumb. "I didn't know you were coming back. Her names Rachel, She was just here for some help with her phone, thats all"

"Thats all? She had your shirt, and I remember thats yours because I picked it out for you, so don't even bother lying to me!"

"I'm not lying to you, I don't know how she did that without me seeing, she probably just grabbed it from my floor before she left" He said softly, stroking her hair.

She slapped his hand away. "Caleb stop! Just leave me alone!"

"Hanna I can't let you just walk away thinking that I slept with someone else, I care about you way too much"

"If you care about me then leave me alone!" She shouted, tears running down her cheeks.

"Okay Okay, I'll let you go but where did you park?" He asked.

"I couldn't find anywhere apart from a space next to the shop"

"You walked here in the dark all that way?"

"What so now you care about how I feel? You didnt when you were sleeping with some skank earlier" She said rudely.

"Han, I know your angry at me but I can't let you walk all that way alone, there's a huge storm out there"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to rob you of your time with Rachel" She said sarcastically, then walking away once he released his grasp on her waist.

 **You guys are gonna hate for what I did! I know your all dying to see Haleb together, but I had a good idea of how they could get together and you'll soon see it. Hope you liked it anyway, please review! xx**


	7. She's drunk, again

**thanks for my lovely reviews! I have exams right now so it really cheers me up to read them xxx This one was kinda inspired from a chapter from 'the mall' by Atramea and another one I read called 'purple tears'. If you haven't read Atramea's Haleb stories you defo should, there so good and she's got a new one out!**

It had been an hour since Hanna left. It was 1am and he couldn't sleep knowing what she thought about him. He wasn't sure whether to call her and explain things again, but maybe she just needed time to think.

Meanwhile, Hanna had gone straight to the bar in front of Caleb's apartment block. All she wanted to do was drown out everything around her and not think.

She had been drinking for an hour now, and was completely wasted. She had never been more drunk until now and wasn't quite sure what was happening. The bar was practically empty, apart from the few guys drinking alone, probably trying to take their minds off things like Hanna was.

She was quite surprised that her fake ID had actually worked, considering she sometimes got rejected. The barman had only been there for the last 15 minutes and knew that Hanna had clearly been served a lot before his shift started. He had to serve the customers what ever they asked for but he was beginning to get worried about her state after the 5th round of shots he had served her.

Caleb was debating whether to call her or not but then thought, she might think that he wasn't making the effort to apologies, so he called her.

 _'Ring Ring Ring'_

Hanna lifted her head from the bar counter and reached in her bag for her phone.

"Asshole" She muttered when she read it was Caleb on the caller ID, slamming her phone on the counter and putting her head back down in her hands.

The bar tender saw that Hanna was hot and clearly in a troubled state and didn't want anything bad to happen to her, knowing that he could have helped, so he grabbed her phone without her noticing and answered the call.

"Hello?" Caleb said.

"Ugh hi, I'm not sure who you are and your probably wondering who I am, but there's this hot blonde girl collapsed in my bar and she keeps on asking for drinks but she's in no state to drink anymore. I work here and I'm not actually meant to be doing this, but I'd hate for something to happen to her and I have to close up soon"

"Okay, where is she?"

"We're at Club Aura, do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I live opposite, I'll be there in a minute, thank you" Caleb said, ending the call.

Hanna was finishing her cocktail when Andy came up to her. The bartender assumed it was who he spoke to on the phone and walked away to serve other people on the other side if the bar, thinking she was in good hands.

"Hey sexy" Andy said sitting next to her.

"Andy? W-what are you doinng out so l-late?" She half-slurred.

"I was on my way back from a party and I saw you in here alone. Figured you could use some company..." He smirked, putting his hand on her low-back.

"I'm f-fine, don't worry"

"No babe, you can come stay at my place..." He said, moving his hands from her back to in-between her thighs, dangerously high up her already-short-skirt.

"No I just wanna go home" She muttered, feeling very uncomfortable, then standing up.

He stood up too as well and she almost fell so she grabbed on to Andy's arm to steady herself and he took that as an opportunity to pull her close and kiss her.  
Caleb watched the whole scene and was at Hanna's side in an instant.

"Is that the only way you can laid?, Hit on girls who are too drunk to defend themselves?" Caleb said loudly, pulling Hanna away from him and holding her close. He recognized the guy from Noel's party, it was Andy, her ex.

"I don't just want to get laid, I want _her_. And I'll get her one day, you'll see" He said looking at Hanna, then walking out.

Hanna almost fell onto Caleb when she lost her balance. This was the drunkest he'd ever seen her.

The barman came back to the side and Caleb thanked him before lifting Hanna in his arms and walking out.  
He walked to his car which was outside his apartment and placed her in the passengers seat.

"Where are we going?" She asked when he got in the car.

"I'm taking you home" He said starting the car.

She fell asleep soon after they started driving and when they arrived at her house, Caleb lifted her up bridal-style to the door.

He opened the door with the spare key she had under her plant pot and walked upstairs to the room. He undressed her till she was in her underwear and tucked her in the blankets. It took everything he had in him not to fuck her then and there. Caleb had been with a lot of girls before Hanna, but none were as sexy.

He got a makeup wipe from her bathroom and started to take her make off. Her face had black tear marks all over it and her eyes were red and puffy as if she was crying.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" He whispered.

"You used me, you only want to get some"

"Thats not true, you mean the world to me, and I know your gonna forget this in the morning, but...I...I Love You Hanna, I've always loved you" He admitted, stroking her cheek.

She looked at him with the cutest face but he knew she wouldn't remember.

"Please never do this to yourself...no guy is worth it..." He muttered when she was half asleep.

He grabbed a bin and put it by her bed and then walked away when she was asleep. Before leaving the room he turned around and looked at her with a sad smile, then left.

* * *

Hanna woke up and couldn't even think about anything before she had her head in the bin and she was throwing up.

 _'Where did this bin come from? Why am I here? What happened?'_ Hanna thought.

She got even more confused when she saw that she was only in her underwear.

 _'Maybe one of the girls picked me up from the bar and took care of me?'_ She thought.

She felt like shit and called Spencer.

"Hey Han, how did it go with Caleb?"

"Did you come over last night?" She straight away asked.

"No, why?"

"Cause somebody took me home from the bar I was at and undressed me and took my makeup off and stuff. Maybe it was Emily or Aria"

"No Aria and Emily were both still staying at mine last night. Maybe it was Caleb?"

"No it wouldn't have been"

"What bar were you at?"

"I was at club Aura"

"Well Caleb lives just in front of that bar and he knows where your spare key is and where your house is. Who else would do that for you apart from us and him?"

"Maybe your right..."

"Did you tell him how you really feel?" Spencer said excitedly.

"Ugh...I'll explain that later in person"

"Okay..."

"I better go sort my hangover out"

"Kay, bye Han"

"Bye" Hanna said, ending the call.

She saw when she ended the call; CALEB on her recents. Apparently they spoke for 2 minutes at 1:17am, but she didn't remember that.

* * *

 _'Knock Knock Knock'_

A shirtless Caleb answered his door to see Hanna.

"Oh...Ugh...sorry I wasn't expecting you here" Caleb said.

Hanna's eyes tried not to wonder down but it was kinda hard, considering how hot he is.

"Hey, um..Can I come in?" She stuttered.

"Sure" He said letting her in and quickly putting on a shirt.

"I know it was you who took me home last night. I just wanted to say thanks..."

"Oh, don't worry it was nothing"

"How did you find me?"

"I called you and the bartender picked up, he said that you were gonna pass out if you drunk anymore cause you were sleeping on his counter, and he said I should pick you up"

"Oh, thats why it says we called each other at 1:17am" She said.

"Yeah. Do you remember who you bumped into last night?"

"No, who?"

"Andy. You guys were making out at the bar..."

"What?! Oh my god! I can't believe I did that!"

"Well you didn't exactly do it, you were falling and he caught you and then kissed you, but you tried to stop him"

"Ugh he's such an ass" She rolled her eyes. "I Can't believe I went out with him and actually liked him" She sighed.

"He said he wanted you and that he wasn't going to give up"

Hanna's face become more scared and worried than angry.

"Don't worry, he won't be near you after I'm done with him" Caleb muttered.

"Caleb, its fine you don't have to do anything, I can handle it"

He still sensed she was angry.

"Hanna I promise she was just asking for some help with her phone, thats it. I didn't sleep with her either, she was just some desperate bitch looking for attention..."

"I wanna believe you but...I dunno, I'm just scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"Your a lot older than me and you can get any girl, What if one day you realize that you don't need me anymore and you breakup with me and we're not friends anymore...I just don't wanna loose you..."

"Hanna you won't loose me, never. Your everything to me, and I would be so lucky to get you, I would never let you go..."

She looked up at him, the way he was looking at her was priceless and she couldn't help but blush.

He grabbed her chin and lifted it closer to him before pressing their lips together.

This what much better than their drunk first kiss. This was passionate and real and it suddenly felt like everything was falling into place. Hanna felt excited for where this relationship could go and Caleb just couldn't be more happy.

 **hey guys, are you happy they're finally together? -I know I am! Hope you liked it please review xx**


End file.
